Dream Alchemist
by Sadie Elric
Summary: What happens when two worlds collide? I know this isn't the greatest but bear with me. It's my first fanfic so please R&R. If you really enjoy it, please let me know and I'll finish my sequel.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic so please review. Thanks. - Sadie Elric

Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist or any of the characters in it. That honor belongs to Arakawa-sensei

Dream Alchemist Prologue

I've always been one to have vivid dreams. My parents claimed I would speak and respond to people talking to me. I would also sleepwalk almost every night. One night I even managed to climb down a bunk-bed into the bed below. I just never thought that the saying,"dreams can become reality", could be taken so literally.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist because if I did Hughes would have never died!

Dream Alchemist ch.1: The Dream that Wasn't

A lot of kids my age love summer vacation, but not me. I get bored during the summer because both my parents work and usually swim team only takes up the mornings. This year was different. I had a couple of things that were important to me but they only took up 4-5 weeks. I couldn't do swim team because the state meet was during one of my trips. Basically, I had a long summer ahead of me and like most teens, I slept a lot to waste some time. That's when things got really weird.

Summertime tends to bring many thunderstorms in the evenings. That particular night, I was sitting on the front porch reading my favorite manga, Full Metal Alchemist. It was getting late so I decided to go to bed. I brushed my teeth, put on my pajamas, and jumped into bed. Almost instantly I was asleep.

At 11:00, the storm started. I know because it woke me up with the first boom of thunder. I realized it was only a storm and went back to sleep. That's when the dream began.

In the dream, I was somehow transported to the world of Full Metal Alchemist. I could tell I was in Central City. Since it was a dream, I was just floating over the city. Then I noticed a familiar red coat and blond head. I flew lower to get a better look. It was hard to see because it was getting towards evening but I could still recognize who it was. It was Edward Elric.

Well, I thought, I hope I remember this in the morning. I flew even lower and touched the ground. Apparently, I was still in my cherry pajamas but I didn't notice. I started following Edward and he didn't seem to hear me. He turned a corner and approached a house. He pulled out a key and unlocked the door while I watched, unnoticed. By this time I was right behind him. Suddenly he turned around. His golden eyes pierced right through me. He shrugged and opened the door and entered.

I followed along. As soon as he was inside, he collapsed on the couch. Apparently he was extremely tired because he was asleep almost instantly. He was so handsome lying on the couch with his sun-colored bangs framing his face that I reached out and touched his cheek.

A grey bolt of electricity jumped from my fingertips to the sleeping boy. Startled, I stepped back as the scene became fuzzy and clouded. I figured I must be waking up so I relaxed and opened my eyes. I couldn't believe what I saw.

I was lying on my stomach with my head turned to the right. When I opened my eyes, I was very surprised to see someone lying next to me in the darkness. I checked the clock and saw that it was midnight. For awhile I thought I must be in another dream but nothing happened when I pinched myself. Next I assumed it was just my little brother who had a nightmare but the person next to me was sleeping peacefully. Finally, I turned on the light.

The sleeping form next to me was very familiar. It was Edward Elric. But how is that possible, I thought. He's not a real person, he's a cartoon character. So what's he doing in my bed? I poked him just to check if he was real. He responded by groaning and turning to lie on his back.

At that point I paralyzed with amazement. Finally, I got up the nerve to try and wake him up. I had to shake him several times before he ever opened his eyes.

At first he stared at me with a blank look. He blinked several times before actually seeing me. "What are you doing in my house?" He asked. This made me burst into spontaneous laughter. "That's what I should ask." I replied.

Ed immediately sat-up and looked around. Apparently he was confused as I was. "So who are you again?" He asked. I'm Sadie! I don't know how but I had a dream about you and when I woke-up, you were in my bed." This only confused him even more. "No offense but I don't know you so how can you have a dream about me?" "Well", I replied, "in my world you're a cartoon character from a series called Full Metal Alchemist. Of course, you are the main character, Edward Elric. How you got to my world……I just don't know."

Suddenly I started to feel dizzy. I looked at the clock and realized it was 12:30. I turned back to Edward and stated "Look, I'll try to explain it in the morning. Let's just go to sleep and worry about it later." He nodded and laid his head back on the pillows. I yawned and rolled over on my back. How was I going to explain this to my parents? I decided to worry about that in the morning and slowly started to drift off. Just before I was completely asleep, I felt a warm arm wrap around my shoulders. I smiled and fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist, but I do own an Edo-kun plushie!

Ch.2 Daily Life never seemed so….Strange

"Up, up, up, up! Up, up, up, up! Good morning sunshine!" The first thing I thought as I woke up was god; I hate my brother's alarm clock. It had the most annoying sing-song voice and I didn't know how to turn it off. My second thought was what am I going to do with Edward?

It was already 6:00 and my mom and dad would be in to kiss me goodbye any minute. My first instinct was to hide Edward. They wouldn't understand and who knows what kind of problems could occur. I started to shake Ed's sleeping form. He groaned and finally opened his eyes. At first he acted surprised but then he remembered last night.

"You have to hide. Now." I told him. "Why? What's going on?" He asked. "Just trust me. Here, you can hide in my closet and make sure to stay in there until I tell you to come out." I pushed him into the closet, shut the door, and jumped back into bed. I was barely in time. I saw my parents walking down the hall and I quickly closed my eyes.

"Good bye honey." My mom said. My dad came next and he said, "Make sure to feed the rabbits." They both kissed my forehead and left. I waited until I heard the cars drive off before I called him out of the closet.

He yawned and stepped out. I noticed he had his typical clothes on- a black shirt and pants. Somehow he was missing his black boots and red coat. Well, I thought, what to do next?

Edward mumbled something but I was still tired so I didn't quiet hear him. "What?" "I said do you have anything to eat? I'm starving." Edward said a little louder. "Oh yeah! I'm sorry; I was just dazing a bit. You're right. We should probably get something to eat. Follow me." I replied.

We walked down the hall to the breakfast table and kitchen. Edward was surveying the house from top to bottom. He seemed to be concentrating very hard until he heard his stomach grumble. At which point he walked into the pantry where I was standing. "Do you want cereal, oatmeal, or leftovers?" I asked. Edward looked at me questioningly and replied, "Can I just have some bread?"

"Sure," I said as I walked out of the pantry. I walked over to the counter and pulled out a loaf of bread.

It was at that time that I turned around to see my little brother staring at Ed and I with wide eyes. Apparently he had just woken up and snuck into the room without me knowing it. Edward was completely oblivious and continued to select pieces of bread and eat them hungrily.

"D-Douglas!" I stammered. "When did you wake up?" Douglas was in so much shock the he didn't reply. He simply walked up to Ed and poked him in the back. Edward turned around with half a piece of bread hanging from his mouth. "Who are you?" He managed to say with the food in his mouth.

"Oh……My……God!" Douglas yelled, "It's Edward Elric!" Edward turned to me with a puzzled look. "This is my little brother, Douglas." I stated, "He reads and watches Full Metal Alchemist as well." "Sadie!" Douglas yelled again, "How? What? When? Explain!"

"I don't know," I said in a thoughtful tone. "I had a dream about Edward and when I woke up from the dream, he was sleeping in my bed. I hide him from mom and dad but I don't know what to do next."

"I know," Douglas said. "Let's show him around the house and stuff." Umm…I'm still here you know. Try not to leave me out of the conversation." Edward said as he finished his breakfast. "Sorry," I replied, "Do you want a tour of the house?" "Yeah, sure why not."

Douglas and I ate a quick breakfast before giving him the "grand tour" around the house. It was funny to see how amazed he was by the television and computer. Apparently, he had never seen anything like it. After we showed him around the inside of the house, we took him outside. When Ed saw the swimming pool, he immediately asked if we could swim.

"Sure! You can borrow my spare swim trunks." Douglas replied enthusiastically. Within five minutes we were all dressed and in the pool. Personally, I was very happy with this change of events because Ed wasn't wearing a shirt. His auto-mail arm caught the sun and reflected rays of light. Douglas and I both marveled at how the auto-mail was constructed. Ed complained that we were acting like Winry which made us promptly start bashing him with noodles. Before we knew it, a huge noodle war had erupted.

Two hours later, we all came in wet and tired. We all changed into dry clothes. Edward had to put back on his old clothes because for once he was too tall and couldn't fit into Douglas's. We had lunch and showed him the Full Metal Alchemist books. He was amazed that we had seen a great portion of his life by reading a fictional work.

Before we knew it, the time was 4:00 and mom would be home any minute. Douglas and I rushed Ed back to my closet. "Why do I have to hide?" Ed asked. "Because this is way too complicated to explain and for all we know, the government could come and haul us both away. I really don't feel like being a lab rat." I replied as I shut the doors. "Now don't come out unless Douglas or I knock on the door three times."

With that said. Douglas and I ran to the living room and turned on the TV. We wanted it to look like a normal day. Within five minutes mom pulled up in the driveway. Douglas and I ran out to greet her.

Apparently she didn't suspect anything because the afternoon passed without an incident. We had dinner and I managed to sneak some food to Edward who was annoyed at being cramped in a tiny, dark space. Eventually it became late and everyone decided to go to bed.

I walked into my room at the en of the hall and closed the door. "Ed," I whispered, "you can come out now." "Finally!" He exclaimed a little loudly. "I can't believe how boring your clothes are and your shoes stink!" "Hey," I replied as I whacked him on the head, "It's not my fault. Now turn around and close you eyes while I change."

Edward got back in the closet, closed the door, turned so his back was facing me, and closed his eyes. "Is this good enough for you?" He asked. "Yeah, hold on. This won't take too long." I quickly changed and told him he could come out.

"So….uh….Where do I sleep?" Edward asked. "Oh, good point," I replied, "How about you sleep right there." I pointed to the small space between the bed and the wall. "You've got to be kidding me." He replied. "Okay, fine. You can sleep on the top bunk in my brother's room." "That sounds better. Uh…Well, good night!" He ran over and gave me a kiss on the cheek before sneaking into Douglas's room.

I was so surprised that I didn't notice how my cheeks were a burning red color. I climbed into bed and wrote about the day's events. Eventually, I was overcome by exhaustion and drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist. I must admit it would be awesome if I did…

A/N- Sorry it took so long to update this but I've been really busy at school. This is my longest chappie yet so enjoy. If you don't like it, let me know how to make it better! Now on to the story.

Ch.3 Oops…

Soon I realized I was in another dream. This time I was floating over a mansion. It was a beautiful place in the twilight so I decided to land and explore the grounds. I kept thinking I recognized the area but I couldn't remember so I didn't bother to worry.

As it got darker, I decided to look inside the mansion and find out who lived there. I noticed an open door so it was no trouble to get in. I looked around for quiet some time before I found any signs of life. A loud snoring sound was coming from a room at the end of a long hall. I went to investigate and open the door but my hand went right through.

I figured in a dream, solid walls didn't apply to me so I walked straight through the door. On the far wall of the room was an antique bed. The sheets of the bed were a mess that went every which way. All that was sticking out was a palm tree of green hair.

I walked closer to examine the figure. As I approached, I also recognized a black headband with an upside-down, red triangle on it. I lurched back in surprise. I now knew where I was.

The oh-so-familiar mansion belonged to Dante. And somehow I seemed to have managed to wander into Envy's room. I decide3d it was time to high tail it out of there but it was too late. Envy thrashed out in his sleep. His arm bumped me in the shoulder and a grey bolt flashed. Oh crap, I thought.

Once again, the scene went hazy. I woke up to the same snoring coming from beside me in the bed. I figured what must have happened and turned to Envy. I realized he wasn't going to be awake anytime soon so I decided to hide him immediately. I quietly climbed out of bed and grabbed his arm; carefully I pulled him out of the bed and gently placed him on the floor. The hard part was over and all I had left to do was drag him to the closet and shut the doors. I tried to make him relatively comfortable before climbing back into bed and falling sleep. Tomorrow wasn't going to be easy.

Just as I predicted, the next day was a whole plethora of problems. My mom and dad gave me the usual morning goodbye without noticing if anything was out of place. I stayed in my bed thinking for awhile before I got up and got dressed.

Envy still wasn't awake but I decided he had slept enough for the day. I went over to my closet and pulled open the doors. "Hey Envy! Get your butt up unless you don't want any breakfast." I said loudly without yelling. "Huh? What?" Envy asked as he jumped up. He stared at me with confusion, which made me sigh loudly. I was going to have to explain all over again.

"Well, right now you've been transported to my world in the United States of America. I'm not quiet sure how it happened but I think it has something to do with when I touch someone in your world. In your case, in your sleep you touched me, which sent you here. I don't know how to get you back but Edo-kun isn't going to be happy."

Throughout this speech, Envy looked cluelessly around my room in shock. When he heard me mention Edward, he jumped up startled. "What do you mean? The chibi is here!?! Perfect!" Envy replied as he jumped up and left the room. I could already see the day was going to be full of breaking up fights if I didn't do something about it.

I slowly walked out of my room into the hallway. I could already here the sounds of a fight coming from the breakfast table. I sped up my pace and entered the room just as Envy was about to kick Ed. I calmly grabbed his leg and pulled upward, which caused him to fall flat on his butt. "What the…" Envy yelled. Douglas and Ed just looked at me in amazement.

"Look, I may not be the oldest here but this is my house so I'm making the rules, okay?" I said. Everyone just nodded. "Now let's eat some breakfast and plan it from there." I finished. I got down al the cereal boxes and let Ed, Envy, and Douglas choose theirs first. We ate in relative silence except for Edward and Envy giving each other glares and kicking each other under the table.

"So, how about they take their fighting out another?" Douglas asked. "Like what?" Ed replied. "Well, we could have some competitions like a PS2 game." Great idea! They can compete on a PS2 game, bicycle race, and something else. I'm not sure what yet." I turned to Ed and Envy. "So do you think you can handle our challenges?"

"You bet! I'll whoop Envy so bad, he won't know what hit him!" Edward replied enthusiastically. Envy just grumbled but nodded as well. "Let the games begin!" My brother said in a regal tone.

The first challenge we had Ed and Envy compete in was a PS2 match. Douglas and I decided the game would be Jak X. It's a racing-kill-other-opponents kind game. Right as we were about to start, Envy asked. "So how do you work this thing?" We had to spend about ten minutes explaining how the buttons on the controller did different things. Eventually he understood the main gist of it and we continued. "The competition will be a death race through the forbidden jungle. It will be five laps and the first place person wins." I explained.

The game automatically started the countdown. Three, two, one, go! Edward was playing as Jak and Envy was Cutter. They shot across the track in a tied second place. Ashlein had pulled ahead of them both. Edward was the more active player. He stood up and yanked his hands around like he was actually racing. Envy sat completely still except for his ever-moving hands. Also Envy's head bobbed from side to side as he took the corners.

They were still tied in second. Finally, Envy got a missile and took Ashlein out. Now they were tied for first with one last lap. They sped by the obstacles and tried to ram each other off track. Ed collected a blue missile and used it to shoot ahead but Envy fired a missile and took him out. Ed yelled in protest but it was too late, Envy won the race.

Ed growled in defeat and put the controller down a little roughly. Meanwhile, Envy was doing a dance of victory in front of the television. I could tell Ed was about to tackle Envy and beat the snot out of him so I decided to move on to the next challenge.

"Okay, so Envy won the first challenge. Now we move on to the second. It's a bicycle race down Death Hill." Douglas and I said in unison.

Now for those of you who don't know about Death Hill, I'll have to enlighten you. In my neighborhood, the steepest hill is named; you guessed it, Death Hill. It goes up at about a 50 degrees angle, which you do **not** want to fall down. The name comes from a Halloween a couple of years ago. We were having a hayride around the neighborhood and a truck hit two of my neighbors on that hill. Neither one of them was too badly injured other than a broken arm. After that night we all called the hill by its name, Death Hill. Of course, Ed and Envy didn't know this.

They both agreed it would be easy and each had a dangerous glint in their eyes. Douglas and led them to the garage where we kept our bikes. Of course, my bike was bigger than Douglas' so Ed immediately grabbed it. "Hey, how come you get the big bike?" Envy asked. "Because I'm taller." Edward replied. "Whatever shorty. You can barely reach the pedals!"

At this, Ed exploded. "Who are you calling a midget so small that can only be seen using a microscope?!?" "Why you of course," Envy replied. Douglas and I had to restrain Edward from completely killing him. Envy seemed to enjoy torturing Edward, which reminded me of how I usually treat my little brother.

I tried to settle the fight by saying, "Okay, let's try to resolve this like human beings even though not all of us are… Any ways, since Envy won the last challenge, he gets to choose who gets which bike." Envy smirked at Ed and pointed to my bigger bike. "I want that one. The chibi can have the smaller bike." He said. Edward growled but I gave him a harsh look so he grudgingly nodded. Each of them took a bike and Douglas and I started leading them down the driveway towards Death Hill.

When we finally reached the hill and looked down its steep side, Edward and Envy didn't look so excited anymore. They were both visibly shaken by how steep it was. There was no way they would be able to cheat by trying to push each other. They would probably fall for a long way if they tried and the rocks on either side of the road didn't help either.

"Well, whenever you'all are ready we can start the race." I said in a nonchalant tone. Both swallowed, nodded, and mounted the bikes. They lined up and waited for the signal. "On you marks, get set, GO!" Douglas and I yelled in unison. As they shot off towards the bottom of the hill and the stop sign that marked the end of the race, I realized that the brakes on the smaller bike didn't work. I hoped Ed wouldn't try to slow down because it would be a nasty surprise.

Luckily, both seemed so concentrated on the stop sign that neither of them were using their brakes. I had never seen anyone take Death Hill so fast. They were two blurs, one blond and black and the other green. I could just imagine the wind rushing past the two of them as they jockeyed for place. The stop sign was coming up fast and it looked like Envy had the lead. There was only 30 yards, 20 yards, 10 yards... Edward shot past him in a whoosh of sound.

Edward passed the sign first and both Douglas and I cheered for them both, but mostly Ed. Strangely enough, Edward didn't stop or slow down. I thought of the breaks again and cringed. Suddenly he went off the road and into a ditch. Douglas and I practically ran down the hill to check if he was all right.

The first thing we heard as we arrived was "you should have used your brakes, you silly pipsqueak!" It was Envy who was teasing Ed who was still trapped under the bike. Douglas and I tried to help but he brushed us off and demanded, "did you know the brakes are broken on this bike?" Douglas and I looked sheepishly at him then at the ground. Even angry he was still cute.

"And you didn't tell me why?" He asked. "Well, uh, I kinda forgot all about it. We haven't used our bikes in awhile." Douglas replied. I was still too embarrassed about forgetting that I couldn't answer. "Sure I won but next time, don't try to kill me." Edward said with a sign. I nodded and finally looked up.

It still cracked me up that Edward and Envy were actually in my world. Out in the heat of the day with the bright sunlight so we had to cover our eyes. I blinked for a moment. Realized something, and started to giggle. I was looking at the house across the street. About two years ago, a kid my age had moved there. His name was Edward too. Douglas saw where I was looking then rolled his eyes.

Envy and Ed turned to Douglas. "What's up with her?" They asked in unison. Douglas explained the whole neighbor-who-is-Ed-also thing and I finally caught my breath. "Alright, I'm over it!" I finally said. "Well, we'd better get moving if we want to get up Death Hill before our parents get home." The group nodded and slowly trudged up the hill. Envy and Edward were too tired to fight once we got to the top. We barely got home in time. It was already late afternoon and our parents would be home any minute.

"Look, we don't have time for the third challenge. We'll have to do it tomorrow. Envy, can you change to look like my friend Courtney? Maybe my parents will fall for the plan I have…" I trailed off. "Well, in order to look like your friend I need a picture." Envy responded. I showed him a picture and he promptly changed. "Prefect! Ed, you're going to have to keep out of sight. Quick, I can hear one of my parent's cars in the driveway!" I said, pushing Ed into my closet once again. He sighed and obliged by sitting down but asked, "Can I at least have something to do?" I tossed him what I thought was a book and a flashlight then closed the door.

I heard a car door slam out front and I knew it was time to test my lying skills. Envy followed me as I went to the front door and opened it. "Hi mom! Courtney's parents are going somewhere tonight so I told her she could come spend the night! I hope you don't mind." My mom answered by smiling and saying, Of course I don't mind having Courtney over but next time give me a better warning." "Sure thing" I replied. Inside, I was just happy that Envy and I had pulled it off.

The evening passed without any major problems. Mom did keep looking at Envy funny because he wasn't quite sure how to act. Plus I had to get him to hide his dinner to give Edward later. My parents were exhausted by work so they went to bed early. I stayed in the living room watching V for awhile to keep myself from running to my room. Finally, I decided that I had waited long enough and I went back to go to bed. Envy followed still wearing the guise of my friend Courtney. He changed back to his green, spiky haired self as we walked.

Apparently, my parents had found a cot because there was one set up next to my bed. Edward had heard our approach because he was standing outside the closet with the book I had given him in his hands behind his back. "Hey Envy, I'll sleep on the cot and you can sleep in Douglas's room on the top bunk." Edward said. Envy was too tired to argue so he simply nodded, then headed to my brother's room. As soon as he had left, Ed turned to me and showed me what I had earlier thought was a book. I started to blush a dark red.

In his hands was my diary. I've used four diaries in the last few years because I write every single night. For some odd reason, I put anything that has to do with anime and manga under the lovelife category. Probably because I don't actually have one. Most of it has to do with my thoughts on how Edward is hott and other such things.

"I'm pretty sure you didn't mean to give me this," he said apologetically. He handed it back to me with a blush on his face as well. "Uh…um…you see…that's my diary." I stuttered. "I guessed as much", he replied. "Don't worry, I didn't read much of it. I'm sorry." Then he gave me a small smirk and said, "I'm glad you think I'm good looking." I blushed some more but laughed a little.

"Well, I think it's time we turn in," I said as I started to climb into bed. Edward nodded and approached me. "Good night Sadie," he said in a soft voice. I knew what was coming next and embraced it. This time it wasn't a quick peck but a passionate kiss. I enjoyed feeling the warmth of his lips on mine. If this is a dream, I thought, then I never want it to end. The kiss seemed to go on for eternity but in reality it was much too short.

We pulled apart both blushing from the experience. "Night," I said one last time before climbing into bed to write about my new experiences before turning off the light. I could already hear snoring coming from Douglas' room.

I laid in my bed for awhile just going over the day's events. I wish this would never end, I thought as I drifted off. Soon sleep had me in its clutches and I was off into another dream of a different world.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 4 More of Me?

Disclaimer- I do not own FullMetal Alchemist or any of its characters. If I did, god only knows how twisted the plot would become…

This time when I entered my dream, I had no idea where I was. Not even the slightest hint of déjà vu clung to me. I was completely and utterly lost. I appeared to be in a hospital. All the walls were starch white and red crosses were everywhere. Even though it was a dream, I could still smell the strong scent of cleaning alcohol.

I decided it couldn't hurt to explore as long as I didn't touch anyone. Each end of the hallway seemed to extend forever. On a random guess, I decided to go left. The hallway went on quite awhile without any doors. I reached the end and realized it was another crossroad of halls. Everything looked the same here so I would need a way to make sure I didn't go in circles. I couldn't think of anything so I sighed and leaned against a wall. Instead of going through it, I felt a running vibration running along it.

It was like the feeling of waking up, half-remembered dreams, and a deep sadness all combined. I suddenly felt the strong desire to follow that current to its source. I could hardly feel my legs moving beneath me because I was so caught up in the flow. It was taking me through winding halls with no way to tell them apart. It was all the same to me except the feeling was getting stronger. I could tell I was nearing the source and there was no one there to stop me.

Then I was there. The sense was so strong that I didn't have to put my hand on the wall to feel it. Speaking of my hand, it was now rather sore from trailing on the wall to find my way here. I stared at the door right in front of me. It was also plain white and had a number on it. The number was 25. A patient's name was supposed to go below that, but the area was blank.

_Why am I here? What could be lurking behind the door? __I could accidently bring a person back with me again._ I was trying to tell myself not to do it but curiosity was getting the better of me. Slowly my hand inched up to the knob.

I gasped. My hand didn't go through like before but met solid metal. It was cold on my hand and I knew I couldn't resist any longer. The mystery was just too interesting to turn my back on it now. I slowly turned the handle and peeked inside.

It was an ordinary enough room. I didn't see a window and the lighting was dim, but I did see several chairs and a bed in the center of the room. The bed was what caught my attention. From this far away I couldn't see very well, but I could make out the shape of a body underneath the covers. The area looked harmless enough so I went ahead and entered the room. As I quietly walked up to the motionless figure, I realized that person was the source of the strange feeling.

Finally, I was close enough to make out the face of a girl my age. She appeared to be sleeping peacefully with her golden brown hair fanned out around her. I felt a need even stronger than before to wake her up.

_No_, I told myself. _You have no idea what will happen. It's not like you recognize her or anything. Get out of here now._ I kept telling myself what a bad idea it was but nothing I said was helping. My more adventurous self was winning with arguments like, _I just want to wake __her up and ask about this place_. After what seemed like an eternity of debating, I decided to wake her.

At first I wasn't sure how to wake her up without touching her. Then I saw a pen sitting on one of the chairs. I picked it up and poked her on the arm. Nothing happened so I finally decided to be reckless and simply shake her arm. Surprisingly, when I touched her arm, no grey spark was emitted. I wondered about that until I felt movement under my hand.

Whoever the person was, they were waking up. I figured they wouldn't be able to see me like before so I just stood and waited. It didn't take long for her to open her eyes and look around. They were the strangest eyes I'd ever seen! One was a deep blue like the ocean and the other was a shade of green like new grass in early spring.

She blinked and looked at me. Not through me like Edward had, but at me like I was expected by her. "So you finally came." She said in a clear voice. It wasn't a question, it was a statement. "Have you been expecting me or something?" I asked. "Of course, I knew you would come sooner or later. I guess I should introduce myself, I'm Shayla." Now I was even more confused.

"How can you see me? Where are we? And how come I didn't get zapped back to my world with you in tow?" Her laugh sounded light and bubbly. In fact, it was just like mine. "Well, it's kind of a long story. Right now you're in Amestris. The last actual memory I have was getting caught in the crossfire of the military and the people of Liore. They thought I was fatally wounded but rushed me to the hospital anyways. I had lost a lot of blood but the doctors managed to stabilize me. After that, I lived in a dream world. Apparently, even though I went into a come my conscious was still free. This was mostly due to my alchemic power which had just recently been born. My mind was trapped here in Amestris while my powers began to build. Eventually, they overflowed into you, an alternate dimension version of me. Sorry you've had to deal with my dream alchemy." She looked a little embarrassed but continued.

"I figured out what was happening and tried to channel it. The first time you ended up in Amestris, I couldn't completely control it and you ended up bringing Edward to your world. The second time went better but you still accidently brought Envy to your side. This time I was better able to guide you so you came to me. Now I'm finally free and able to take the burden off your shoulders."

My head was spinning with everything that had happened in the last 10 minutes. I had gone from blissful silliness to finding out the unbelievable truth. There was actually an Amestris in another dimension. And the other me used Dream Alchemy, whatever that was. "I'm glad I could help you," I replied. "But what's going to happen to Edward and Envy? I don't know how to get them back here. I want to return them to their world." It pained me to say it, but they didn't belong to me. They deserved to go back home.

"Well, since you've subconsciously used alchemy, it's left you marked. Now whenever you sleep, you can travel here to Amestris. Depending on how good your control gets, you might be able to become visible to other people. I personally consider you an honorary twin. As for the two boys you mentioned, you should be able to help them cross back over here. I suggest you make a transmutation circle and activate it after they fall asleep within it. It should send them back here." "But will they remember me?" I cut in. Shayla sighed, "I honestly don't know. They could remember everything or nothing. This is as new to me as it is to you."

I could tell my feelings were getting in the way of making the right choice so I pushed them out of my mind. "Fine, I'll do it. Now how do I get back?" Shayla thought about it for a second before she replied, "just close your eyes and think about where you left your body. I'll use my powers to help you move to the other side." I nodded and closed my eyes.

In the next instant, I felt a jolt as I went back to my world. I opened my eyes and gasped for breath. I was back in my world but the hardest part was yet to come. I knew if I waited till morning, I would lose my restraint so I had to do it that night.

Quietly, I hopped out of bed and stood next to Edward's cot. His serene and peaceful face made him look like an angel. More than anything, I wanted him to stay with me, but I realized this was not his world. After a bit of thinking, I gently tried to wake him. He moaned a bit and said some intelligible things before opening his eyes. He looked at me questioningly. I could tell he thought I might have brought another passenger with me from his world.

I shook my head and put a finger to my lips to tell him to be quiet. He nodded and sat-up, looking more alert than he had been seconds before. I motioned for him to wait while I snuck into Douglas' room.

Envy was sitting on the top bunk fiddling with one of my brother's toy airplanes. "Psst!" He jumped when he noticed me. I walked up and whispered, "meet me on the back deck in five minutes." He looked confused but nodded in agreement. I decided Douglas wouldn't want to miss this either, so I woke him up and repeated what I said before.

I left, went back to room, and motioned for Edward to follow me. We quietly crept down the hall, across the kitchen and towards the back door. On the way out, I grabbed a piece of chalk off the black board. Finally, we opened the door and stepped out into the relatively cool night. Douglas and Envy were already wide awake and waiting for us.

"So what's this about?" Douglas moaned, "summer usually means I get more sleep than usual, not less." "Well I have some important news that I thought you might want to hear… It's about Amestris." At that, everyone looked at me more intently with interested eyes. I took a deep breath and told the group about meeting Shayla and our short discussion. I left out the part about them maybe not remembering this world. I could see them click things into place as I explained the 'alternate-universe-dream-alchemy' idea.

"So to get Edo-kun and Envy back to their world, I just need to draw Shayla's transmutation circle and get you two to fall asleep in it." I finished. It took them awhile for them to absorb all I had told them, but it seemed Ed and Envy were excited to return to their home world. "Do you know how to draw the circle" Edward asked. I nodded and replied, "Shayla showed me how before I left."

I held the chalk up to make sure the piece was big enough. I thought it would be, so I started to draw the circle on the back deck. It took about seven minutes and when I finished, I stood up to admire my handiwork. It started with a basic circle and a square inside of that. The square was cut in half diagonally and the most obvious symbol was the lightning bolt in the center.

"There, all done. Now just lie down in the center and fall asleep. As soon as you do, I can send you back." I said. I did my best to hide the sad tone in my voice but I could tell everyone was going to miss each other.

Envy said his good-byes first. "Well, I gotta admit it's been a lot of fun. Even if I didn't get to beat up the chibi." Then he stepped into the circle and curled up like a cat. Before we knew it, he was asleep and snoring loudly.

Edward went next. "I can't believe I'm leaving already… I'm gonna miss you guys." He came up to my brother and they did their secret handshake they had made up. Next, he came to me and gave me a hug. "I promise I'll never forget you." He whispered to me. He gave me one last longing look and then walked into the circle. He lied down on his side and closed his eyes.

We waited awhile to make sure that both of them were asleep. Then I quietly walked up to the edge of the circle and kneeled beside it. Slowly I brought my hand down and pressed them to the edge of the circle. A soothing grey light glowed around the lines of the transmutation circle. Edward and Envy were brightly light before they began to slowly fade away and disappear. "Good-bye", I whispered as they left our world. "I'll never forget."


	6. Chapter 6

Epilogue: Rememberance

Disclaimer- I think you know by now that I do not own FMA. If you haven't figured that out yet, then I pity you…

When Ed and Envy came back to their worlds, they arrived exactly where they left. It was as if no time had passed. Envy woke first. He sat straight up, his mind racing. The day he had spent in our world was already fuzzy so he contributed it to dreaming. He would always remember that so-called "dream" whether he admitted it or not.

Edward also woke up soon after he returned home. He, too, remembered the two days spent in the other world, but his memories were much clearer. Still, he shook the feeling off and assumed it was a dream. He kept firmly to his belief until he happened to meet a certain someone on the street.

Shayla was released from the hospital soon after my visit. We discovered that if I concentrated hard enough on Amestris before I went to bed, I would end up near to Shayla. My real body would stay behind but I also had a body in Amestris. The down side was whenever I visited, it was always night so poor Shayla hardly gets any sleep.

About a week after our grand adventure, Shayla told me an interesting story. She was going to the library and as she went up the stairs, she saw a familiar face coming down them. Apparently, Ed needed to do more research on the stone. She called out his name and he looked up in shock. I think he thought it was me because he gave her a big hug.

After he let go, Shayla managed to explain things properly. Since then, Shayla takes messages between Edward and me. Too bad I might not actually ever see him because my parents would freak if I slept a whole day. At least he hasn't forgotten… _just like he promised_.

* * *

Ed's POV

He sat in Central Library reminiscing. His golden blonde bangs fell in his eyes as he sketched on a stray piece of paper. He was drawing a girl with short light-brown hair and blue-green eyes.

_Sigh, I can't believe that actually happened,_ he thought. _Maybe I'll go back sometime and visit. But no matter what, I'll never forget._ He looked up to the ceiling with his amber eyes and for a moment. He thought he saw her smiling in return.

The End


End file.
